custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Madeline Macgowan
Madeline Irene "Mads" "Maddy" Macgowan is a major character from the Jared & Friends franchise. Physical Appearance Madeline is a young, beautiful girl that goes to the same school as Jared, where he tries to pursue her (stating that she's Jared's real world/first high school love interest). She has long, brown hair she loves to keep curly or staright, light skin, bright eyes (green), full lips, as well as a bright winning smile. Her cartoon version has an outfit that consits of a bright pink sleeveless hood (similar to Layla/Aisha from Winx Club, just like Chloe) , or a bright Barney-purple/magenta/fucshia/dark pink shirt with a blue hood and a green hooded vest (similar to Inez's from Cyberchase) a blue headband with a daisy on it, lavender hi-tops/white mary-janes, a red bracelet, red lipstick, and a lime green bow. She also wears a glittered bright pink belt with a green belt buckle with her initials on it Her cartoon design changed later in the series, and used in the animation spinoff. She wears her hair in pigtails, as well as sporting a pink button-down sleeveless halter shirt with a collar, blue and green khaki trimmed jeans, and pink saddle sneakers. This outfit first featured in live-action special, Valentine's Day Confusion Fusion. According to Jared, this design was make to make Maddy look more like a teenager and has become well-known with fans of the franchise. As of after the events of Jared & Friends Too!: The Movie, her cartoon design gets a redesign: She still wears her blue jeans, although changed up a bit. Her brown pigtails are now curled up and she also wears blue hoop earrings. For her top, she now wears a dark blue halter tank top with a big pink horizontal stripe on it, as well as pink and white high tops. Although she still wears her previous design, from time to time. Role on the show/Personality Her personality can be described as compassionate, impulsive, snarky, stylish, smooth, cool, athletic, honest, helpful, sometimes arrogant, adorable, feisty, sassy, sometimes sarcastic, stubborn, a little spoiled, sometimes jealous, somewhat vain, cute, insecure, heroic, fashionable, beautiful, flirtatious, sweet, bubbly, and friendly. Madeline is Jared's first high school love interest who first appeared in Visions of Love, and has made numerous appearances in the series, most notably the Mission: Maddy Saga. She is the independent woman in the show, whenever they go on imaginary adventures, however, she's really nice and vivacious. She might have a soft spot with Jared budding, even though Jared's doing the romancing (at least he tries to). She's also one of the females on the posse who has common sense, besides, well, all the other females, on Numbuh 5 level. Besides Jared & Barney & Isabela, she's a commander, usually in her squad, but sometimes if Jared's out, either her, Barney, or Isabela. Not to mention, she's the girl of all trades in her squadrant, besides Brooklyn. Nonetheless, she's always super nice and sweet and always likes to get Jared hooked. (One of the reasons Jared thinks she's great). She has been shown to be very impulsive and critical in many episodes and gets a little jealous of other girls liking Jared, as shown in an episode for Season 2 where Sydney falls for Jared under a spell. It is also shown that she and Jared share a common liking for certain things, like music. It is shown that Maddy might like Nicktoons, particularly Jimmy Neutron & Hey Arnold, just as much as Jared does. It is also shown that she would never physically abuse Jared or anyone else. It is shown she looks up to Jared and wants to be as cool as him, as he is one of the coolest kids in the posse. Maddy can sometimes be a bit of a drama queen (Jared gave her the nickname "Drama Queen" because of this) Maddy has also shown to be very intelligent, as she is always catching up in questions in class, and it is shown she can invent as well as Jared. She is also a prime fashion queen, always sporting super stylish outfits. It is also revealed that she is very good at baking in the later seasons, especially nearing the College Years era. However, she isn't without faults. Her sometimes snarky and sassy attitude can sometimes make her come off at bratty or a tad anti-social at times. Portrayal Alternate Voice Ideas (for Cartoon Self) * Keke Palmer * Carolyn Lawrence * Vasthy Mompoint * Ariana Grande * Tara Strong * Crystal Scales * Taraji P. Henson *Sanaa Lathan *Francesca Marie Smith *Tia Mowry *Soliel Moon Frye *Lucinda Davis Likes/Dislikes Likes * Modeling * Hanging with her squad * Jared * Ben * Hayden (sort of) * Brownies * Chewing bubble gum * Looking stylish * Fashion * Popularity * Electronics * Adventures * Rugby * The Nicktoons * Music * Dancing * Parties * Shopping * Traveling *Jared teaching everyone new things *Jared singing and dancing *Having fun *Playing games *Sports *Romance * Dislikes * Jared & Natalia being together (slightly) * Her boys being taken away from her * Seeing Jared sad or getting picked on * Being bossed around * Scary things *Cheryl Blossom *Parties being cancelled *Being left out * Friends/Allies Family * Makayla Macgowan (older sister) Best Friends/Allies * Jared Robinson (crush/love interest/close friend) * Barney the Dinosaur * Baby Bop Ceratops * BJ Ceratops * Riff Hadros * Natalia Emmerson * Jay-Jay * Tracy * Herky * Snuffy * Revvin' Evan * Tuffy * Ben "Jahil" Coveny (boyfriend) * Sydney Gukerwickie * Jack Giannou * Emily Simmons * Libby Jones-Brown * Motherboard * Dr. Marbles * Professer Tinkerputt * Taraji P. "Cookie Lyon" Henson * Annasophia Robb * Crystal Kayla * Jade Pettyjohn * Brianna Romany * Brittany Demeitriou * Dr. Marbles * Arden Heron * Paula Bonilla * Mia T * MCJ * Addison Holley * Jasmine Marinelli * Julia Sullivan * Michalela Quirk * Una Mcnally * Taylor Thorne * Hillary Motz * Jamie Lorentz * Katelyn Mielke * Tyson Compton * Evelyn * Themba * Marcel Tizzard * Jessica Zarnke * Katie-Lynn Branan * Meghan McCracken * Seth * Kiki * Jillian Rouix * Kara Howitt * The Nicktoons * Hayden Petzke * Goddard *The Disney Descendants * Enemies * Cheryl Blossom (Former Rival) *Harley Quinn *Wicked *Vernon the Toxin *Bumble the Trumble *Evil Jared *Evil Barney *Blarney the Dinosaur *The Hacker *Buzz & Delete (sort of) *Tariq "The Freak" Cousins *Guiliana Green *Meldar Prime * Uma * Harry Hook * Gil * Love Interest(s) * Jared Robinson (secret crush/best friend) (the entire franchise) * Hayden Petzke (Season 2-Mid Season 3) * Ben Coveny (Season 3-present) Relationships Jared Robinson Main Ariticle: Jared & Maddy M's Relationship One of her most iconic relationships is with the franchise's main titular protagonist and one of her closest friends, Jared Robinson. In the beginning, she and Jared became good friends as time went on. She was also aware that he had a crush on her and flirted with on numerous occasions. Maddy likes Jared because of his bubbly personality and big imagination. As revealed in Season 3 onward, it's revealed that she soon developed a passionate crush on Jared, but kept it a secret from him, for sake of her relationship with him and the fact that he is dating Natalia by the end of Season 3. So she masks her love for him by antagonizing and teasing him on occasion, but she still drops many hints of her admiration for him and cares for him a lot. She often goes to comfort him if he's depressed or heartbroken. Despite this, she and Jared are always best friends and always work things out. Barney the Dinosaur Maddy and Barney are considered very good friends. Maddy likes Barney because of the many tricks he can do, how he's very helpful, and the fact he is the best friend of her crush. Barney always is available to help Maddy and sometimes help with moral support, like how he helped her sister explain the dangers of jealousy to her. It's revealed in Visions of Love that they've known each other for years, similar to Jared and Barney. Natalia Emmerson Having a passionate crush and because of the fact that Tal is dating Jared, she doesn't really enjoy them together, but still supports their relationship. Most of what we know is from Maddy's thoughts and actions. After her confession and Jared's break-up, they come to be very close friends and have fun together a lot. = Trivia/Notes * She's the main focus in the Mission: Maddy saga (besides Jared) * According to Jared in Season 1 and Season 2, she's the one of the most beautiful in-his-grade girls at his school (inside and out) * She has a liking for the songs, Mr. Knickerbocker, Got to Be Real, Hoedown Throwdown, etc. according to J&F: The Soundtrack & Sing-Along Party! * With all the imaginaries, she seems to be close with Jared, Isabela, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Ms. Frizzle, Liz, Libby, Monique, Isabela, her squad, even the Bus * It's hinted (frequently) in the show she might have a soft spot for Jared (with hints in the series itself and according to the series website and official/essential guide). This statement becomes true and more open to the viewers in later episodes. *She was the second member of the posse to earn her Charmix *In Season 3-onward & the animated incarnations, she's similar to Cindy Vortex from ''Jimmy Neutron '' **Her similarity to Cindy is that they both green eyes, as well as developing repressed/secret romantic feelings for the titular character *She was originally supposed be a secondary character, but due to her success and her having a fairly large role in late Season 1, she was promoted to the main cast, starting in Season 2 *There were also plans to make her Jared's girlfriend starting in Season 2, but for unknown reasons, those plans were scrapped (presumably for obvious reasons) *She is one of the characters to have the most voice actors in animated incarnations *It is revealed she enjoys Nicktoons as much as Jared *She is also similar to Jackie from Cyberchase, being a melodramatic fashion queen and having similar personality traits *In Welcome to Jared's House, she still harbors a strong and passionate crush on Jared and a possible episode about her gaining imaginary psychic powers just like Jared's in the original series *She is considered one of Jared's female counterparts, because they are both impulsive, ambitious, bubbly, sassy, melodramatic, and fun-loving. Yet, Maddy is a little more irritable, sassy, and rebellious than he is and is more sarcastic and slightly more cynical than Jared *The element idea of Maddy's crush on Jared was added to add a plot twist to the story, as well as adding a new element to the franchise * Gallery Untitled18.png 12357309_731815670283520_1919242865_n.jpg|Madeline Macgowan and the Maddy-ettes (aka Squad Numbuh 6 of the Imagination Posse (Sector 1 (I)) untitled1.png|Squad Numbuh 6 of the Imagination Posse (again) untitled25.png untitled21.png IMG 4740 2.jpg|Look closely, on the left, you can see her on the J&F poster IMG 4230.jpg|Her as the Macgowa-saurus Rex on the Jared-saurus DVD cover/her rough design for the episode with same name (Please don't get mad, don't ask, don't judge) CftZhzdVAAAFLiZ.jpg hmG0N1Gc_400x400.jpg 139.JPG BweJ8keIcAAG5Mn.jpg untitled27.png CiTL5QkVAAEAUgN.jpg|Looking fly with her glasses J&FMissionMaddysagaDVDcover1.png|Her, Jared, Ms. Frizzle, Digit, Barney and the D3 on the Mission: Maddy Saga DVD cover (don't judge. Don't ask, don't tell) IMG_3717.jpg CgFDgLsXEAQS0PB.jpg CftQPr4WIAAg-8_.jpg Untitled36.png CiTL5QkVAAEAUgN.jpg untitled4.png 009.jpg Category:J&F Characters Category:Jared & Friends Category:Focusing on Madeline Macgowan Category:Focusing on Madeline Category:Mission: Maddy saga Category:Jared's Friends Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral Characters